


Retrieving an Arrow

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Retrieving an Arrow

He goes to Star City finally. He's had enough of missing her, of knowing she was there to cover his back.

She flinches from the thought of Titan duty, and he recalls the last word he had from Batman, that Jason Todd had passed through Star City.

He argues that with a team, she'd be safer.

She turns her face away.

It's almost enough to make him go, to see that quiet submission to the fear of what runs in her veins, to the danger Jason Todd brings in his wake.

But she's his team member; she proved herself time and again to be able to overcome it.

So he puts his hand on her shoulder, and she covers his hand with her own.

He knows she'll be there, come the weekend.


End file.
